Sabor a chocolate
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Quizás era sólo por ese sabor a chocolate


Otro fanfic HibaPin, esta vez es un oneshot hehe, quería hacer un rating K sobre ellos dos y bueno hmm me salió la idea escuchando Satellite Heart (canción de Luna Nueva ^^) me entusiasmé tanto que empecé a escribir como una loca.

Espero que os guste.

SABOR A CHOCOLATE

Namimori……

Una chica joven con el negro cabello recogido en dos trenzas caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, en su brazo derecho portaba una banda roja con letras amarillas que rezaba "Comité disciplinario", a esas horas no había nadie más en el instituto pero ella tenía que cuidar que fuera así y las clases estuvieran en orden.

Paseaba sus ojos negros por cada aula, cada asiento, cada patio….y esa era su desgracia, cada rincón del Namimori le hacía pensar en él. El lider del comité disciplinario más temido en toda la historia del instituto: Hibari Kyôya.

La joven movió su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo con eso bailar sus trenzas, no, no. Se había prohibido recordar al guardián. Se dio por satisfecha al ver que estaba todo bien y regresó al despacho, echó una última comprobada al informe del comité viendo si le había faltado algo por poner y lo guardó cuidadosamente en una carpeta dentro de un cajón del escritorio. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su casa.

Ya había aprovechado para hacer los deberes mientras estaba con el papeleo del comité, de todas formas debería repasar para los exámenes aunque le venía bien para distraer la mente, se preguntó que diría su maestro si la viera: había renunciado a las artes marciales pero las aplicaba cómo correctivo si alguien alteraba el orden en Namimori.

Oh. Tampoco debía recordar el rostro de su maestro. Se parecía demasiado al de él.

Pero ella no lo entendía.

¿Por qué el y no su maestro?

Se había enamorado porque él se parecía a su maestro, excepto en el color de los ojos, sin embargo tenían un carácter completamente diferente, ella creía que realmente no tenían nada en común, simplemente nunca entendería por qué él y no su maestro.

El día que Tsuna y los demás, incluído él, se fueron a Italia a estudiar con Reborn y Bianchi ella contaba con tan sólo ocho años, llevando el uniforme del Namimori Junior se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto, aún así a él no se atrevió a decirle nada, ni a declararle sus sentimientos ni nada. Dejó que las lágrimas le resbalaran por la cara mientras veía cómo el avión despegaba del suelo y se lo llevaba muy lejos de ella.

Ni siquiera las pesadas bromas de Lambo la afectaron en aquella fatídica primera semana, la mamá de Tsuna se preocupó al ver que ella no salía de su habitación ni siquiera para comer. Temió que pudiera ponerse muy enferma.

Pero lo superó.

Tardó su tiempo, por supuesto, tuve que dedicar todo su tiempo a la escuela, se buscó un trabajo parcial en la tienda de ramen, hizo amigos y ayudaba a la mamá de Tsuna en casa. Estaba tan ocupada que nunca más volvió a tener tiempo para pensar en él.

-Bienvenida a casa, I-Pin-saludó Nana con una sonrisa.

I-Pin le devolvió la sonrisa recogiendo los zapatos.

Fûta también se fue en cuánto cumplió dieciocho años, Lambo se fue hacía ya dos años al cumplir quince años.

Ni siquiera esperó a terminar la secundaria.

No esperó por ella.

Y ahora ella estaba terminando y pronto iría a la universidad.

Puso la mesa ayudando a Nana a servirla.

-Itadakimasu*-dijo I-Pin tomando los palillos para cenar.

-I-Pin-la llamó Nana-.¿Has pensado en lo que te ha dicho Tsuna?

La joven china casi se atragantó.

Era cierto que Tsuna le había propuesto hacía unos meses que podría ir con ellos a vivir y estudiar en cualquier universidad prestigiosa de Italia dadas que sus notas eran las mejores y el mismo se encargaría de pagarle los estudios. I-Pin no entendía por qué Tsuna insistía tanto, a veces, cuándo hablaban podía jurar que se lo estaba suplicando, pero ella no quería ir.

Mintió al decir que se lo pensaría. Estar en el mismo lugar que Hibari sólo la dañaría más. Además ella quería quedarse con Nana, se sentía a gusto en Namimori y allí podría aspirar a tener un buen futuro. Primero estudiar en la universidad, trabajar, quizás volvería a enamorarse, a lo mejor casarse y formar una familia.

-Si, pero he decidido quedarme aquí-respondió I-Pin con la cabeza gacha.

Al terminar la cena I-Pin preparó un poco de chocolate. Le traeía recuerdos.

Lejanos recuerdos agridulces.

Aquella ocasión en que se atrevió a darle su chocolate al temible Hibari y él lo había aceptado. Por un instante recordó cómo le pareció verle sonreír justo un segundo antes de que ella explotara a causa de su bomba pinzu, ahora sellada.

Comió con Nana los chocolates tragándose esos recuerdos.

Tenía que seguir pensando en su prometedor futuro.

Más tarde luego de estudiar y tomar el baño deshizo sus trenzas y se puso su pijama acostándose en la cama. Iba a ser una larga noche.

En mitad de la noche……….

Una figura salta el muro de la casa Sawada, salta al tejado y abre la ventana dónde I-Pin dormía. La joven frunció el ceño y se giró continuando su sueño.

El intruso se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la ventana , se inclinó sobre I-Pin tocando su rostro.

Después de tantos años regresaba a Namimori.

La luz de la Luna iluminó por unos segundos su pálido rostro revelando su cabello negro y los ojos azul oscuro adquirieron un tono siniestro que resaltaba sus rasgos.

Hibari Kyôya.

Ahora con veintisiete años y de presionar mucho al décimo había vuelto. Hacía unas pocas horas que había bajado del avión y la casa Sawada fue su primera parada.

En un principio había desechado la idea de ir, dio un paseo por las calles de Namimori y, de casualidad, pasó por el lado de la casa Sawada, vió a I-Pin preparar chocolate. Le había costado reconocerla hasta que escuchó a la madre de Sawada llamarla, su cabello estaba más largo que en la foto de quince años que robó a Lambo.

No sabía por qué la había robado, él lo achacaba a simple curiosidad, el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era con ocho años y llevaba puesto el uniforme del Namimori junior, tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de que estaba encantadora, por supuesto, borró ese pensamiento tan rápido cómo apareció en su mente.

O eso creía.

Se sorprendió así mismo al descubrirse que añoraba a esa pequeña y no entendía por qué. Nunca habían sido cercanos, en realidad, el nunca fue cercano con ninguno de los herbívoros. Él fue a Italia por su cuenta. Para que el bebé le debiera un favor.

A veces la recordaba cuándo, en su camino al instituto, la encontraba en el parque practicando sus artes marciales. Se preguntó si las seguiría practicando.

Habían pasado unos siete años cuándo Lambo ingresó en Vongola. Él pensó que I-Pin lo acompañaría.

Registró el cuarto asignado al Bovino y allí encontró varias fotos de los dos juntos, investigó si tenían una relación, suspiró aliviado al ver que no derivaba más allá de una simple amistad fraternal. Y robó, sin querer, una foto.

Un segundo. ¿Se podía robar sin querer?

Bueno, en el caso de Hibari el prefería hacer cómo si no hubiera hecho nada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta I-Pin aparecía en sus pensamientos, en cualquier momento, desde el olor de un bollo gyoza hasta pasar cerca de cualquier parque. La primera noche que soñó con ella tuvo que dar gracias a que Kusakabe no entrara nunca a despertarlo.

Entonces empezó a presionar a Tsuna, bueno, presionar es una palabra muy suave para describir los golpes y las amenazas que profiría al décimo capo.

Y se aseguraba de que Tsuna atendía a sus amenazas puesto que cada vez que llama a I-Pin, él estaba presente para asegurarse de que le pedía pertenecer a la familia. La pequeña siempre decía que no, por lo que Tsuna acababa llevándose más palos por no ser convincente.

La última respuesta de la china había sido que se lo pensaría, él sabía que mentía. Volvería a negarse.

Decidió ir a Namimori, sólo para tantear el terreno, no quería ir allí en primer lugar. No quería tener que admitir nada.

I-Pin estaba muy cambiada. Había dejado atrás cualquier rasgo infantil, su cabello negro era tan largo que le llegaba por el final de la espalda, su piel seguía siendo blanca, su mirada parecía más adulta y su cuerpo también había cambiado, su pecho había crecido y se había redondeado adecuadamente, su cintura era más ancha pero todo el cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, la vió levantarse de la mesa y pude apreciar lo largas que tenía ahora las piernas y bien formadas.

Estaba comiendo chocolate con la madre de Tsuna, no pudo evitar recordar el día que le regaló chocolate doce años atrás.

Se preguntó si aún conservaría el sabor a chocolate en la boca.

Esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Debería comprobarlo por si mismo.

Regresó dónde el hotel y le advirtió a Kusakabe que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos ni lo llamara para molestarlo pues iba a estar ocupado toda la noche. Tomó su moto y fue allá rápidamente, en cuánto las luces se apagaron entró como un ladrón.

Acarició el rostro de I-Pin.

Se veía tan tranquilo y pacífico……realmente desearía ver ese rostro despertarse a su lado.

A ser posible que ninguno de los dos tuviera ropa.

Se inclinó y besó a I-Pin.

Mordió con saña los labios, todavía notaba un poco el sabor a chocolate.

Los ojos negros se abrieron.

Ella creyó que estaba soñando.

Abrió sorprendida la boca e Hibari se aprovechó.

Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado.

O quizás…..si, quizás era sólo por eso.

Por ese sabor a chocolate.

Fin.

No me odiéis por dejarlo así :) dejen reviews ne??


End file.
